Internationals
by RDsheepGRbull
Summary: Same story line as PRINCE OF TENNIS only now the main goal is to be International Champions. New school, characters, tennis moves, and couples ? . Please R
1. Reigaku High

"Reigaku High," began Inui pushing his glasses up as he read from his notebook, "a private school in Tokyo that opened two years ago. Fifty percent of all their clubs were National competitors."

"Only half?" inquired Momoshiro curiously as he drank from his soda.

Momoshiro and Echizen had just finished some burgers when they ran into Inui, who had just returned from Reigaku High.

Nationals were over and the top five schools along with the champions were entered into the International Tournament. The teams were as followed: Seishun Gakuen, Rikkai Dai Fuzuku, Shitenhouji, Nagoya Seitoku, Hyoutei Gakuen, and Fudomine. However a couple of days ago a memo was sent out stating where the International Tournament would be held and that a Reigaku High from Tokyo was also entered into the tournament.

A fairly unknown school Inui went to the academy to gain more information only to be turned down at the gate. However he did get some information from a student.

"Fifty percent of _all_ the clubs – minus non-sport clubs it's one hundred percent," replied Inui

"WHAT?!" spit out Momoshiro spraying the arriving Kikumaru and Kawamura with coke.

"Momo!" yelled Kikumaru as he wiped off his face.

"I'm sorry," apologize Momoshiro as he turned red with embarrassment.

"It's ok," said Kawamura as he wiped his own face off.

"One hundred percent, eh," said Echizen returning the conversation back to Reigaku.

"Eh?" questioned Kikumaru as he and Kawamura entered the conversation.

Inui cleared his throat as he began, "Yes Echizen, all of Reigaku's sports clubs have been placed in Nationals for both years they've been open. Their volleyball, soccer, basketball, and karate clubs were National champions."

"Eh?!" exclaimed Kikumaru, "What about their tennis team?"

"Created a day after Regional's," answered Inui.

"WHAT?!" yelled the senpais and Momoshiro as Echizen choked on his coke he was drinking.

"Hey Echizen," said Momoshiro as he hit Echizen on the back.

"You ok ochibi?" asked a concern Kikumaru as Echizen quit coughing.

"This year's Regional's?" was his reply

Inui nodded.

The four of them walked in silence. Reigaku High, who and what were they to be formed right after Regional's miss Nationals and still be able to be in Internationals.

"I don't get it," said Momoshiro after a while, "don't you have to be in Regional and National in order to be in International?"

"Eh, Momo has a point," said Echizen

"Ochibi is right," said Kikumaru in surprise, "how come Reigaku is in International?" he asked Inui.

Inui played with his glasses nervously as he answered, "I don't have-"

"I don't have that data, it what you were going to say," said a voice behind them.

"Renji," said Inui in surprise as Rikkai Dai's own Data Master walked up to them in the company of none other then Rikkai Dai's demon Akaya Kirihara.

"Akaya," said Momoshiro in surprise.

Akaya just smiled knowingly, "You Seigaku are pathetic," he said.

"What did you say, demon!" demanded Momoshiro as he got in Akaya's face.

"You heard me, punk," retorted Akaya not backing down.

"Akaya," said Renji calmly.

Akaya sneered but backed off as did Momoshiro.

"Renji, you know how Reigaku made it into Internationals?" inquired Inui

"Yes," replied Renji, "if a club is created within a day of a tournament they can enter another competition but only if they defeated fifty schools in official games with a score of 6-0 and if they defeat two competitors in the competition."

"I never heard of this rule," said Inui has he looked in the official tennis tournament book.

"That's because it's an old rule back when tennis first became a sport," explained Renji, "they were supposed to get rid of it a few years after the sport became popular but never got around to it."

"Why?" asked Kawamura

"Officials feared schools would create clubs after a tournament on purpose so they could automatically be in the next one, assuming they met the standards. However the schools that did do this always failed in the second half of the deal and over time no one even tried to take the short cut," Renji shrugged, "since no one did it over time it was forgotten that such a rule ever existed, most officials nowadays haven't even heard of it."

"Then how come you now so much about it?" asked Momoshiro

"A little birdie told me," he said as he looked at Inui, "the same one you ran into when you were at Reigaku High this morning."

"How did you-" started Inui

"How did you know I was there, is what you were going to say," said Renji

"We saw you talk to her as we came to get information," answered Akaya, "Renji got pissed that you were there and asked the girl for information."

Renji glared at Akaya while everyone except Echizen had their mouth open.

Renji get mad, was that possible? The guy had a stone face. And since when was Akaya and his senpai on such good terms that he could embarrass Renji like that?

"Eh, sounds interesting," said Echizen

"Yeah," said Momoshiro, "to defeat fifty schools 6-0 and two competitors in such a short time."

"Eh, they must be pretty strong," said Kikumaru thoughtfully with his arms crossed behind his head.

"It's just some wimpy schools and a couple second place competitors," said Akaya all laid back.

"Wasn't Rikkai Dai second place?" questioned Momoshiro starting a fight with Akaya

"They sound scary to me," said Kawamura absently as Akaya and Momoshiro quarreled.

"Mada mada dane," said Echizen, "is that all?" he asked as he took a sip of his coke.

Everyone went silent.

"Heh," chuckled Momoshiro, "cocky as ever, heh Echizen?" he asked as he gave Echizen a knuckle sandwich.

"Ouch, ouch, Momo!" yelled Echizen

'Ochibi,' thought Kikumaru respectively

'Little bastard,' thought Akaya with a smile like Kawamura's.

'Echizen Ryoma,' thought Renji, 'you truly are-'

'- Seigaku's Pillar of Support,' finished Inui in his head.

"Seigaku and Rikkai Dai High, correct?" asked a voice behind them

They looked behind them but all they saw was a sidewalk full of people talking to each other.

"Yo who said that?" asked Momoshiro

"Watch out!" yelled a couple of boys as they separated the couples ran toward the tennis players.

"Hey, what's the rush?" asked Akaya as he grabbed one of the kids by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey put me down!" yelled the kid.

"Yeah put him down!" yelled the other one with a blue cap.

"He'll put him down as soon as you tell us why you're running," replied Momoshiro, Akaya gave Momoshiro the look of 'Who made you my boss?' as the brat squirmed in his grip.

"Reigaku is playing at the street tennis courts," replied the kid with a blue cap

"Yeah, and if you don't release me we'll miss the game," replied the other kid as Akaya dropped him.

"Thanks," replied the kids as they began to run off only to be stopped again my Momoshiro and Akaya.

"Yo," said Akaya as blood started slipping into his eyes

"We're coming too," finished Momoshiro as he stood intimidating.

"Yeah," replied Kikumaru

The blood drained from the kids faces as they stared into the smiles of some of Seigaku and Rikkai Dai Highs' tennis members.


	2. Nami the Navigator

_Chapter 2_ (**Nami the Navigator**)

"Did-we-make-it?" huff the two boys as they bent over to catch their breaths at the top of the stairs.

"No you're late," said a voice from the shadows. "What took you two so long, Kaito?"

"Yuuki and I ran into a group of jerks," said Kaito, the one in the cap.

"Yeah," replied Yuuki, "one creep held me up by the collar while his friend-"

"– a funky hair guy-," piped in Kaito

"–held Saito back," finished Yuuki

'Ack!! Bloodlust, bloodlust!' thought the twins suddenly

"What creep?" growled Akaya with a twisted smile as he towered above the Yuuki his eyes appearing demonic.

"What funky hair?" growled Momoshiro with the same diabolical smile as he crunched his knuckles behind Kaito.

"Aahhh!! Yui!" screamed the boys as they broke away and hid behind the figure in the shadows.

"Awe you scared them," stated as well as accused Yui as she stepped out of the trees' silhouettes with the trembling twins at her sides.

Momoshiro and Akaya blushed.

"Hoy," said Kikumaru as he appeared, he labored for some breath using Akaya's shoulder to lean against, much to Akaya's dismay. "Jeeze, why did you two take off like that? We wanna see the match too-" he cut off suddenly as he turned to see what Akaya and Momoshiro were staring at. "Eh, who are you?"

"Yui Takahashi," she answered, "sophomore of Reigaku High."

"Eh, you finished your matched already?" asked Echizen as he suddenly as he came into view.

"Huh? Oh, no," replied Yui as she shook her head. "This isn't my tennis racket," she replied as she pulled out a blue racket from the racket bag she was carrying, "I'm just took it to the store to get fix for my friend. She broke it when defeating all of St. Rudolph's members."

"All of -" started Kikumaru

"- St. Rudolph's members," finished Kawamura as he came up.

"My, my, my," said Yui with a faint smile, "how many are there of you guys?"

"Just two more," replied Renji as he and Inui appeared.

"Oh," she replied, "and you all came here to see the game," she stated more than asked. "Now why would Seigaku and Rikkai Dai highs' tennis team be in such a rush to watch a mere tennis game?"

"Yui!" called a voice from behind.

"Nanami?" questioned Yui as she turned around to see her classmate.

'Nanami,' thought Kawamura, 'now where have I heard that name before?'

"?!" thought Inui, Renji, and Akaya the Nanami appeared behind Yui.

"Hey!" she said when she saw Inui, Renji, and Akaya. "So you all made it."

"You know them, Nanami?" questioned Yui

"Three of them," corrected Nanami. "I met them this morning and I told you Yui to call me Nami," she scolded.

"This morning," repeated Yui thoughtfully as she suddenly turned toward the twins. "Alright, now tell me the _whole_ story to why you both were late," she demanded her hands on her hips.

"We came to watch the game as you told us to but Nami stopped us before we left," started Kaito

"She said she would pay us 10 yen each if we brought the creep and his friend along," stated Yuuki

Akaya kept quiet but an angry vein appeared on his forehead at the mention of the word "creep."

"By the time we ran into the guys they had joined up with their friends, so we brought all of them along," continued Kaito

"We missed Hina's game but at least we get the 10 yen," finished Yuuki as he and Kaito held out their hands toward Nami.

"And a chance to witness Seigaku's and Rikkai Dai's skills against Yui's and my own," replied Nami as she gave them the promised money.

"Eh, What?" asked Kikumaru as the boys yelled in delight.

"Just grab your racket and come play," called Yui as she stood, suddenly, on one of the courts, "that means you too, Nami."

"So demanding," retorted Nami as she entered the court.

"Hoy! Who's gonna be my partner?" asked Kikumaru

"Eh, I suppose I'll –" started Echizen but was interrupted by Renji.

"Inui will you be the –" called Renji

"– be the referee," finished Inui as he stood at the side with his notebook and pencil in hand. "Of course, Renji," he replied as he pushed up his glasses.

A scary glint crossed his features as it was understood that while Renji gathered data as a player Inui would gather the data as an observer.

"Is this how a rabbit feels between three wolves?" questioned Nami out loud to herself as the hungry auras of both Data Masters and Kikumaru surround her and Yui.

"You're the one that planned this," replied Yui who had heard the question as she served.

"What happened?" asked a confused Momoshiro.

"I think we've been forgotten," replied Akaya.

"You're the one that planned this," said Kawamura repeating Yui's words. 'Planned this? Nami?' he thought as he tried to put the puzzle pieces together. "Nami the Navigator!" he shouted after a moment.

"Huh?" questioned Akaya, Momoshiro, and Echizen.

"Namami Yamamoto," said Kawamura, "Nami the Navigator."


	3. Data Tennis

_Chapter 3_ (**Data Tennis**)

"Huh," asked the trio

"Nami the Navigator," restated Kawamura, "after the memo I ask some of my father's sushi shop patrons that are familiar with tennis if they knew anything about Reigaku High."

"Eh, Kawamura-senpai gathers data like Inui-senpai," remarked Echizen causing Kawamura to turn a slight pink.

"They didn't know much besides the one pulling all the recent strings that is making Reigaku known was a girl known as Nami the Navigator."

"Navigator?" inquired Momoshiro

"She got her name from her Navigation tennis," replied Yuuki as he and Kaito joined the conversation.

"Navigation what?" asked Akaya

"Navigation tennis," answered Kaito, "it's a type of data tennis few people can play."

"Type of data tennis?" inquired Echizen

"Uh-huh," nodded Yuuki. "There are three types of data tennis: Original, Luka, and Navigation."

"The Original is the data tennis that four-eyes and –" started Kaito

" – squinty-eyes play," finished Yuuki

"Owe, owe," yelled the twins as Akaya and Momoshiro hit the two on top of their heads.

"Inui and Rengi! Not four-eyes and squinty eyes," yelled Akaya and Momoshiro in sync.

"Scary," said Kawamura as Akaya and Momoshiro glared at each other.

"Anyway that's only the Original data tennis," said Yuuki as he continued to rub the bump on top of his head.

"Luka is a more advance stage," continued Kaito. "Well sort of," he added a second later

"Sort of?" questioned Echizen

"Well the two styles are different but are similar in strength," said Yuuki, "Luka just seems more advance."

"Huh?" asked Momoshiro

"Although Original and Luka are the same strength not everyone that plays Original can play Luka too," tried Kaito

"Huh?" asked Akaya

"The tennis style doesn't matter! But the people that play the tennis!" yelled the twins in frustration.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place!" yelled back Akaya and Momoshiro causing the twins to shrink in fear.

"Eh so how is Luka different," asked Echizen

"Luka is named after Luca Nomor who was the first to play it," said Kaito, "It's the tennis that Koharu Konijiki from Shitenhouji played."

Momoshiro looked sick, "The wig dude?"

"Yeah in order to play Luca you have to be a genius," said Yuuki

"A mathematical genius so you can make the calculation on the field," continued Kaito.

"Navigation is the last data tennis and least common used or even heard of," said Yuuki.

"Eh," said Echizen

"Original and Luka are equal because one is off court and the other one is on," said Kaito, "but Navigation is both."

"Plus a little more," added Yuuki

"Huh?" asked Momoshiro

"What do you mean a little more?" asked Kawamura

"We said before that not everyone can do Navigation Tennis, right?" asked Kaito

"Get to the point brat," replied Akaya

"To do Luca you have to be a genius but to do Original you don't," said Yuuki, "so why don't all Luca players just gather data before hand like Original players do and become Navigation tennis players?"

"Answer is they can't," replied Kaito to the tennis player's stunned expressions.

"Eh?" asked Echizen

"Navigation Tennis is the combination of Luca and Original but it also is the ability to not only process that information during a game but to know when to do it," replied Kaito

"See calculating problems takes time and so does recalling information," continued Yuuki, "it is possible to do one or the other in the time it takes the ball to bounce on your opponents court and be hit back to yours – "

" – however it's not possible to do both without losing," finished Kaito, "at least not when you're at national level."

"Therefore the person must know when to use one and when to use the other, in other words they have to go back to the very core of data tennis and make it seem as if they know the future," stated Yuuki and Kaito

A moment of silence passed as each of the players had a flashback of the first time they played their data master.

"I thought he knew the future," said Kawamura still in his memory, "every shot I gave Inui-sepia he already knew I was going to do and was always there in the right place to return the ball."

"Yeah," said Momoshiro in agreement, "he was moving to his counter position before I even took my counter shot. It was as if –"

"– he already knew what I was going to do," finished Echizen as the retaliation of his tennis match with was fresh in his mind.

"Not if," corrected Akaya, "he knew what you were doing to do.

"If your senpai is anything like Rengi then he knew our next move," directed Akaya to the Seigaku players.

"That's the whole point of data tennis," said Yuuki

"To make your opponent believe you know the future," continued Kaito

"And make him lose confidence," said the twins together.

"I short data tennis is nothing more than a few facts," started Kaito

"And psychological attacks," finished Yuuki

"So you're saying that Nami is not only a genius she's also a –" started Kawamura

"Natural psychologist, someone who natural knows the human mind and emotions and exactly how to manipulate them into her liking," said the twins with only admiring smiles on an otherwise devoid faces.

_"Who is this Nami the Navigator?"_ ranged the question in all their minds as they turn to see the tennis match.

"Don't worry," said the twins, "the match win end 7-5, your guys win."

"Rengi-Kikumaru pair's game count 7-5," said Inui a moment later.

"Then again," replied the twins as they looked at the court, "maybe you should worry."

Rengi and Kikumaru collapsed just as Echizen and the rest got there.

Yui and Nami were barely sweating, but whether that sweat was from the game or the weather was debatable.


	4. Switch Pair

Chapter 4 (**Switch Pair**)

"Well what do you think?" asked Nami as she walked told the trees' shadows.

Nami apologized and made her excuses saying she needed to get the twins home leaving Yui to take care of Seigaku and Rikkai Dai players and their dehydrated friends.

"Seigaku was the champions? HA," mocked a deep feminine voice as the tree shadow gains a humanoid figure with a ponytail, "I wouldn't even break a nail defeating those 'champs.'"

"Although they do look fun to play with," said another voice as another humanoid shadow appeared, "_especially_ that Kikumaru-kun."

"Haha," laughed Nami. "Don't tell me you have a crush on Kikumaru, Miyu."

"Oh no," said the first voice grabbing Miyu by the shirt collar, "you will not fall for him!!"

"But Aoi he's so CUTE!!" squealed Miyu as she jumped up and down releasing herself from Aoi's grip, "and he's an acrobat! Do you know how hard it is to find a guy that's as flexible as me?!"

"Flexible as…?" began Nami

"Oh no," replied Aoi

"You think he's more flexible than me?" whined Miyu

"Oh definitely," answered Aoi sarcastically under her breath.

"Well he did have some…interesting moves," replied Nami, "of course just because they are interesting doesn't mean he's better than you."

"You think he's better than me!" screeched Miyu, her face changing from its normal sweet, preppy face into a face of a demon. "Come on Aoi we're practicing."

"And YOU," pointed Miyu, "you, Nami will watch and see that I'm better than that amateur-kun."

"See what you've done?" asked Aoi as Miyu did a back handspring to the tennis courts.

"At least she's not crushing anymore," remarked Nami

"True." replied Miyu. "I suppose my life is a fair exchange."

"Amateur-kun?" muttered Miyu under her breath, "Seiryuu1 help me."

Nami chuckled. "Well twins, you two still want to see a game or go home?"

"Game??" inquired Saito as he and Yuuki watched the match.

"Are you sure that's not slaughter?" asked Yuuki.

"Let's take you the two of you home," answered Nami as she turn to go.

"Won't Miyu kill you if you don't watch?" asked the twins.

"Do you see their faces?" asked Nami

"You mean the scary "I'm going to eat you alive" face," asked Saito as he stared at Miyu

"Or the devoid face," asked Yuuki

"I meant their smiles," answered Nami, "don't you see their smiling faces?"

"…"

"Come on twins it's getting late," said Nami after a moment, "beside we don't want to be late for dinner."

"Awe," whined the twins, "why do we have dinner so early?"

"I think its Oyako Donburi tonight," said Nami.

"Oyako Donburi!!" screamed the twins at each other. "Come on Nami we don't want to be late for dinner!"

"I'm coming," said Nami as the boys began running home.

"She left," said Aoi as she caught the tennis ball. "I didn't see it."

"Didn't see what?" asked Miyu as she began her cool down.

"You know," replied Aoi.

Still silence, only a mild breeze dare make sound as it rustled some leaves.

"She asked 'What do you think?" started Miyu. "For the first time in since I played _him_ I was scared."

"I know I'm supposed to be the 'horned demon' but honestly I'm nothing compare to _that_, _that being_!" cried Miyu as she collapsed into a shivering ball of flesh.

"Miyu," said Aoi as she came over and laid her hand on Miyu's shoulder.

"I know. You're here for me," replied Miyu as she began to compose herself and stood up.

"Actually I was going to say I felt the same way," replied Aoi.

"Really?" sniffed Miyu

"No. Not really," replied Aoi.

"Ouch! What was that for?" asked Aoi as she rubbed her shoulder where Miyu hit her.

"For being a jerk!" replied Miyu. "Here I am confessing how I feel and you just shoot me down as if…as if…What?!"

Aoi pointed behind Miyu.

"There's someone behind me," said Miyu as she turned around, "Honoka!"

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Honoka. "Cause I can always tell you guys the news after the confession."

"Confession?" asked a puzzled Miyu as Aoi cheeks flushed a faint pink.

"What's the news, Honoka," Aoi asked changing the subject.

"There is a small tournament before the Internationals," replied Honoka.

"WHAT!!" yelled Miyu

"What's the big deal," asked Aoi. "So we defeat a couple of schools."

"Emotionless and uncaring as ever I see," replied Honoko, "as long as we make the top three teams."

"Top three? Please," started Miyu here features changing again

"We'll take our rightful title as champions," finished Aoi her features changing as well.

'Be scared Seigaku, be very scared,' thought Honoka as she stared into the faces of Reigaku's Switch Pair.


End file.
